Sofia the Second
:This article is about the episode. For the book of the same name, look here. For the character, see Sofia the Worst. "Sofia the Second" aired as the tenth episode of season two of Sofia the First, and thirty-third overall. It was also produced as the tenth episode in season two. Summary uses a spell so she can duplicate herself and then send her double to show around Lady Joy, so she can go to the village hootenanny. But trouble occurs when the double turns out to be rotten on the inside. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Clover * Princess Amber * King Roland II * Lord Gilbert (first appearance) * Lady Joy (first appearance) Villains: * Cedric * Wormwood * Sofia the Worst (only appearance; fades away) Other characters: * Moss Tones (only time mentioned) * Prince James * Goodwyn (portrait; cameo) * Winnifred (portrait; cameo) * Coachman * Glass Slippers * Jade (inaudible singing) * Ruby Hanshaw (inaudible singing) * Royal builder (first appearance) * Servant * Cook (no lines) * Baileywick Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Sofia's bedroom *** Cedric's workshop *** Kitchen ** Dunwiddie *** Highland Hootenanny ** Ramblingham (only appearance; painting) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Carrot * Doll (only appearance) * Fake Amulet of Avalor (only appearance) * Hand fan Vehicles * Stagecoach Cast Songs * "Keeping Promises No Matter What" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Mircea Kyle Mantta * Written by: Erica Rothschild * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Zach Callison as Prince James, Wayne Brady as Clover, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Jess Harnell as Cedric, G. Hannelius as Lady Joy, Jim Cummings as Wormwood, Sam Riegel as Royal Builder, Keith Ferguson as Lord Gilbert * Additional Voices: Jim Cummings, Jess Harnell, Keith Ferguson * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Holly Forsyth, Lonnie Lloyd * Lead Location Design: Ed Ghertner * Location Design: Robert J. St. Pierre, Tim Allen * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Lead Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth * Storyboard Revisions: Kelly Hobby-Bishop, Carole Holliday, Lonnie Lloyd * Background Paint: Sy G. Thomas, Brad Sutton * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Joe Molinari * Sound Editors: Alex Borquez, Tony Orozco, Daisuke Sawa * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Nick Gotten * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: John Mangor-Baurley, Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Manager: Matthew Baughman * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinators: Willie Sims, Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Associate: Mallory Hara * Production Secretary: Bryan O'Connell * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * Golden Books published a book adaptation in the Little Golden Books line on July 22, 2014. * The Glass Slippers, who last appeared in "King for a Day", go from three to six members (or seven, counting the boy that was playing beside them). Errors * It's unexplained how Sofia the Worst can understand Clover, if the Amulet of Avalor she's wearing isn't real. It could be because she isn't a real person, herself, and the same rules don't apply to her. * Sara Ramirez is credited for Queen Miranda, despite not appearing. * During the song "Keeping Promises No Matter What", Violet can be seen at the dance, wearing a yellow version of her outfit. Then later in the song, she's seen in her regular outfit. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes